Mistletoe Kisses
by amygerrard
Summary: Mistletoe kisses are just a silly tradition, right? Damon doesn't think so. What will happen when he sees Elena kiss someone under the mistletoe? O/S.AU.Rated M.


**AN: Hey everyone, this is another O/S from me, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated M for sexual content. (First time at SMUT so please let me know what you think!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries**... _le sigh.._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> you would do that!" Damon spat as he threw his leather jacket onto the chair, nearly knocking it over.  
>"What's the big deal, Damon? It was just a quick peck on the lips! We were under the mistletoe, I had to, and it's tradition." Elena said as she followed him into the large parlour of the boarding house.<br>"Yes, it's tradition but why did it have to be Elijah, of all people!"  
>"I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. It was totally platonic, it didn't mean anything! Kisses under the mistletoe <em>never<em> mean anything."  
>"Oh, really?" he said, he eyes burning with the same intensity as the roaring fire behind them.<br>"Of course, it's just a silly tradition."  
>Suddenly, he sped them both over to the entryway holding onto Elena's hips tightly.<br>"So, you won't mind if I give it a try then?" He said as their gazes flicked up to the small sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Without giving her a chance to reply he slammed his lips onto hers with such a force that they stumbled until Elena's back hit the wall. She gasped at the slight pain it caused her but the pain quickly disappeared as soon as Damon's tongue reached into her mouth to begin a sensual dance with her own. A dance that seemed all too perfect for having never been performed before.

When the intensity of the kiss increased, Elena's hands moved from their position at her sides to tangle into Damon's raven black hair. Damon let out a moan as her fingers gave an experimental tug on his hair, pleasure rolling though his body at the twitch of pain the action caused. Not to be outdone, he pushed his hips towards hers and let his evident arousal come into contact with her core. Elena quickly pulled away from the kiss gasping for breath and let out a low mewl of approval when he started to grind his erection against her core.  
>"Oh my g-" her sentence was quickly cut off as Damon's lips slanted over hers with a hungry need just for <em>her<em>. He just about managed to pull away from her when he heard her heartbeat increase to the rate of a hummingbird's.  
>"So, you're telling me that <em>that<em> meant nothing?" He panted. Their chests both rose heavily with each breath, despite Damon not even needing to breathe the air to survive.  
>"Oh, shut up!" Elena smiled as she pulled him in for another long kiss and proceeded to push him back into the parlour.<p>

Damon was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realise his location until his legs hit the back of the couch and he toppled backwards. He quickly shrugged out of his shirt as Elena climbed over the arm of the couch and proceeded to kiss the newly exposed skin of his stomach. Damon's head fell back and his eyes closed as a low moan of appreciation fell from his lips as her kisses trailed to his chest. She quickly pulled her own top over her head, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor, revealing her red bra covered in Christmas trees. Damon allowed a small smile to cover his face at the sight. However, it quickly turned to a lustful gaze at the sight of the top of her breasts not covered by the innocent bra. He leaned up slowly and placed a small kiss on each breast, eliciting a small gasp to fall from Elena's mouth. He looked up into her eyes which were glazed over with lust and felt all of his blood rush south.  
>"Is this part of a set?" He questioned as he fingered the strap of her bra.<br>"Why don't you find out?" Elena managed to gasp out as she moved his hand from its resting place on her bra strap to the button of her jeans.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his gaze travelled from where his hand rested to her face, reading for any signs of regret written on her face, which had always been an open book to him. He was confused to see her eyes sparkle as she threw back her head and a loud giggle escape from her mouth.  
>"Is <em>the<em> Damon Salvatore actually turning down sex?" She exclaimed, her voice coming out an octave higher than usual. She let out a loud squeak as he flipped them over with his vampire speed so that her back was on the couch and he was propped above her.  
>"No, I was actually wondering if you were ready for me to rock your world until you <em>scream<em> my name." He smirked as he heard her heartbeat speed up.  
>"More than ready." She whispered.<br>"Good, then we can finally get rid of all these _restricting_ clothes." He said as he glanced at the erection straining against his jeans. He was more than pleased with himself when Elena's tongue poked out to lick her lips at the sight. He slithered down her body, removing her jeans to reveal the matching panties. He quickly removed his jeans before his cock was able to break the zip of his _very_ expensive designer jeans in an effort to connect with Elena's centre.

As he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, he was pleased to see Elena's eyes widen at his size. "_Take__ that __Stefan! __I __always __knew __I __was __bigger __than __him.__ I __bet __I__'__m __bigger __than __that __douche, __Elijah, __as __well. __He __looked __so __smug __when __Elena __kissed __him. __If__ only __he __could __see __us __now,__ then __he__ would __know__ he __is __fighting__ a __losing __battle __if __he __thinks __Elena __would__ look__ twice __at __him.__"_ He was brought out of his inner monologue by Elena's breathless plea for him to join her on the couch. He quickly moved into his previous position above her, moving his hand to the clasp of her bra and was relieved to hear the _click_ immediately. He peeled the bra from her chest and almost groaned at the sight of her bare breasts. He carefully cupped them in his hands and smirked at the perfect fit and knew he would fit perfectly somewhere else as well. He watched as her nipples pebbled under his touch and couldn't resist taking a peak into his mouth when she arched her back for him. He continued to lave her peaks as he was spurred on by her little mewls and moans. He began to place kisses down her stomach, stopping to kiss her right hip as they bucked underneath him.

Elena was relieved when he _finally_ hooked his fingers into her panties, sliding them down her legs. She watched as he took them in his hands and moved them to his nose, inhaling the wetness that had saturated them. She saw his eyes darken as he dropped them to the floor and moved between her legs. He parted her legs with his hands and bent his head to the apex of her thighs. When he was about to taste her, she grabbed his hair with such force that he _had_ to look at her, if he didn't want to end up bald. Elena nearly gave up on her reason for stopping him as he peered up at her from the juncture of her thighs.  
>"Later. I want you. Now!" She exclaimed before she was able to change her mind.<br>"What the lady wants, the lady gets." Without much further ado he slid up her body and thrust into her parted legs. They moaned simultaneously at the ideal fit. He wanted to give her a minute for her walls to adjust but when her legs wrapped around his hips and her heels dug into his ass, he couldn't help but begin to thrust into her with reckless abandon. They moved together in sync and he was so lost in the feeling of them finally being joined together that he didn't realise his vampire face had surfaced. It was only when he felt her fingertips glide over the veins under his eyes and he saw his reflection in her chocolate pools that he noticed. He immediately turned away from her, slowing his thrusts as he did so, trying to control his inner beast. His plan was thwarted when she pulled his vampire face back towards her and leaned in to place the gentlest kiss he had ever experienced on his lips.

"Bite me." She whispered as she pulled away. He started to shake his head and move away but her legs locked around him holding him in place.  
>"I trust you, Damon. <em>Please<em>." With her last plea, Damon could not help but grant her wish. He increased the speed of his thrusts and as they both reached the edge of oblivion his fangs sank into her neck, sending them both over, Elena screaming Damon's name. He pulled away after a few sips of the best drink to ever touch his tongue but continued to thrust into her as the waves of their orgasms subsided. He collapsed onto her sated and spent, and purred as he felt her fingers run up and down his spine as she hugged him to her.

"I love you, Damon." She whispered as she placed a tender kiss to his temple. His head shot up when the words finally registered in his brain.  
>"What?" He whispered back, not wanting to destroy the peaceful atmosphere of what has got to be the best dream he has ever had. "<em>I<em>_ didn__'__t __even __know__ I __had __fallen __asleep. __Weird.__"_ He thought.  
>"You're not dreaming." His eyes widened at her ability to read him.<br>"You know, I thought the plan wouldn't work because you wouldn't get jealous of a mistletoe kiss but Caroline thought it would _definitely_ work. Guess she was right." Elena sighed. Damon's eyebrows crinkled as he thought about what she had just said.  
>"Plan? Wait, Elijah doesn't <em>actually<em> like you?" She giggled at his exasperation.  
>"Nope. Caroline thought that if you saw that someone else was interested in me that you might get jealous and take what you wanted. Or as she put it, "<em>Get <em>_your __head __out __of __your __ass __long __enough __to __see__ that __I __am __hopelessly __and __irrevocably __in __love __with __you._" She smiled at the wondrous look on his face.  
>"Sounds like Caroline," he laughed. "I love you so much." He whispered as he took in the image of her lying beneath him with her hair fanned out around her, a light sheen if sweat covering her body and the erotic image of them joined together. He slowly pulled out from her and was rewarded with a loud mewl of disappointment from his beautiful <em>lover<em>. He let out a small laugh before throwing her over her shoulder and speeding her to his room.

He placed her on the bed and gave her a sweet kiss but pulled away when she attempted to drag him onto the bed and on top of her.  
>"You know, that was a bad thing you did tricking me. I think you need to be <em>punished<em>." He said as he moved to his wardrobe. He heard Elena's breathing increase but was also able to smell the evidence of her arousal. He smirked. "_Yep,__ this __girl __was __definitely __made __for __me.__"_ He sped towards her, pushing her down onto the bed as he gave her a searing kiss. Elena was so lost in the kiss she didn't feel him move her hands to the headboard nor did she feel the fur against her skin as he handcuffed her to it. Her daze began to fade as he pulled away from the kiss and her heartbeat sped as she realised she couldn't move her hands.  
>"You need to be punished and plus, I believe it is <em>later<em>." He whispered into her ear as he took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it.  
>"I guess I have been a <em>very <em>bad girl." She panted out with a mischievous grin on her face.

_Fade to black..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please click that lil' blue review button to let me know what you think and I will love you forever. Especially nervous about this as I said earlier, it's my first attempt at anything even remotely smutty! Shameless self promotion but you should check out my other stories! Amygerrard7 x<strong>


End file.
